Bath Day
by A.Friend410
Summary: Hiccup was never a fan of the tradition Bath Day. A day where all the Vikings go to the bathing pools and clean off the grime of the week. There were just too many naked people for the Chief's liking. That is why he was happy when he found a small pool secluded and hidden from his tribe years ago. At least, he thought it was a secret from everyone.
1. Day 1

Bath Day

 **Summary: Hiccup was never a fan of the tradition Bath Day. A day where all the Vikings go to the bathing pools and clean off the grime of the week. There were just too many naked people for the Chief's liking. That is why he was happy when he found a small pool secluded and hidden from his tribe years ago. At least, he thought it was a secret from everyone.**

 ** _This will be a series of random sex scenes, with a little bit of plot, between Hiccup and Eira (my OC)._**

 **Day 1:**

Hiccup sighed as he sulked through the woods carrying his supplies. Today was not his favorite day. Now he enjoyed being clean and well groomed. He practically used his wash bin every other night to wash the grime away. It was the company he did not wish to see. He loved his fellow tribe's men, but seeing them all standing proudly naked in the bathing pools being the barbaric Vikings they were was something he did not want to carve into his memories. As a child, he paid no mind to the others, but as he grew into his teens he could no longer go with them. Not the way they made fun of him with clothes on. He did not want to know what they would say while he was his scrawny naked self. But then the gods blessed him of that fateful day years ago.

It was the first day that the other teen boys were allowed to go to the men's spring, instead of the kiddie ones their moms always took them. Hiccup not having a mother had always gone to the men's with his father, but the others took this as a sign of becoming men themselves. At the time Hiccup could care less about their remarks, he just wanted the day over with. It always rolled off him like rainwater. This time they ditched him in the forest and he had somehow managed to stumble upon the small pool.

It was a paradise to the awkward lad. A beautiful waterway paradise. The best part he knew there was no other Viking in sight. Meaning none of his fellow friends were around. The pool was surrounded by thick bushes and trees. A small waterfall, which fell over rocks and boulders, provided the water source. The pool was just deep enough to stand and from the look of it, it would reach his chest. Now a days it reach his hips and he could sit and relax on some of the hidden stones beneath. Another amazing thing was even after years of coming to this private oasis, no one found out about this place. Except his Night Fury of course, but no one else. Not even Astrid.

He always joked to himself that it was because he was so great at lying, but with him being Chief he didn't have to do that. He just gave the word and everyone followed. It was one perk he enjoyed about his new titled and it had been that way for a few years now.

The only reason he was sulking now was because Toothless was more inclined to stay back in the village with Cloudjumper rather than follow him into the forest, making his trek to the spring longer than he was use too. After walking through he didn't mind, some time alone with his thoughts sounded wonderful after the bustle of his duties today. Walking through, he did catch the hooting and hollering of some of the men. His green eyes rolled as he walked the opposite direction and towards his private spring.

The Chief was in his own little world while strolling the woods. He was in his head so much that he almost missed the faint melancholy hum breaking the natural tune of nature. When he did snap out of it he immediately went on the defense. He pulled out the small dagger he carried as he went to search for the noise. The tone was so harmonic that his first thought was it was a Death Song. If it was one then he needed to relocate it as soon as possible or else there would be amber popsicle dragons on Berk. He kept up his silent stalking pace towards the sound. As he was heading straight to the source he realized he was walking towards his bathing spot. It did not surprise him, it would be a great source of water for any dragon, yet growing closer he was becoming confused. Either he was adding words to the tune himself or he was very wrong in his first assumption.

He placed his weapon back into its sheath and still powered forward. He heard tales of sirens (mostly from Eret), but those were drunken sailor stories that no one believed. Kind of like the myth about trolls. There was no way a woman could lure men to his death by a song alone. Yet Hiccup was still walking towards the lulling sound. Though it was more of him being curious as to who had found his spot. The humming was pleasant to his ears however.

Reaching the pool the Chief hid behind one of the pine trees before finally looking at who his intruder was. By the noise alone he knew it was a woman, so every fiber of his being was telling him not to look. That he knew what he would see if he did. That voice was pushed away as he peered around the tree. His eyes widen when it was confirmed it was a naked woman. A very beautiful, very naked young woman. He quickly ducked behind the tree once realizing he was starring. His heart was pounding and he knew exactly where all the blood was rushing too.

Now it wasn't like he hadn't seen a naked woman. It just had been a while. Years actually. Especially, since Astrid had left Berk to go adventuring, as she had put it. He didn't blame her, he would do the same if in her shoes. However, her traveling and not being on Berk had put whatever they were on hold.

He completely forgot about taking his own bath as he ran home. One to give the girl her privacy and two because he did not want to be called a pervert. He would be too if he was caught and if anyone saw the bulged in his trousers. Being the Chief would not help him if he was caught either.

As soon as he was home he went straight to his room. Bathing supplies thrown in the corner. He was only thankful that his mother had not stopped by the house. He didn't think he could sit and chat to her with his manhood the way it was. He made a beeline to his desk and decided whatever project of concern was sitting in his pile would be a good distraction away from the beauty he had just peeked on. He was shuffling between papers for a while now, but his mind kept drifting towards the woman.

The way her skin was glistening as the water rolled off. Her hands sliding from her hips and up her slender waist. And the way her fingers were dancing across her breast making their way into her dark wet hair. All while she was softly singing to herself. Being completely unaware that someone was watching her as she stood underneath the small waterfall.

By the tenth time of that image replaying, he finally gave in. He doubled and triple checked all the doors and made sure they were locked. He did not want to be receiving any surprise guest. When he was positive of his privacy, off went his pants. He was still sitting at his desk and he sighed in relief that his pants no longer constricted his manhood. It had been a while since he was even this hard and it had also been a while since he had time to even masturbate. Yet as soon as his hand wrapped around his girth and started to move, it was a feeling he did not know why he ever stopped. He moaned when his thumb brushed over the tip as more of his pre-cum started to drizzle out. He began panting as his rhythm gained speed and his mind drifted to picture a soft slender hand around his length instead of his calloused larger one. He then groaned seeing in his mind that she was also teasing herself with a free hand, just like she unknowing did for him back at the spring. His hand tightened and quicken its pace one he turned her soft hums of a song into desperate moans of her begging for him. Soon he gave his nameless siren all of him as he imagined coating her walls in his thick cum and then it slowly pooling out of her and into the water once he pulled away.

He leaned back in his chair as he regained his breathing as well as falling back into reality. Looking around he sighed. He really would have coated her wall with the amount of cum on his floor and wall. Grabbing a rag he began to clean up his mess. In his moment of cleaning and putting his clothes back on, the guilt of what he had done was finally sinking in. not that he masturbated; no he planned to do that more often when he could. No, the reason that the guilt was creeping up was because the woman he pictured was not his fierce blonde Viking warrior, Astrid. Instead it was a stranger. A very beautiful young naked stranger that happen to be bathing in his cool spring.

He was lingering too long on the idea again because when he looked down he cursed. There was his manhood standing proudly again wanting to be used. And so he was going to… again. However, he was determined to imagine Astrid this time. It was not as easy as he had hoped and for the second time he managed to cum because his imagination ran wild for another girl.

 **A/N: Sorry everyone for a long wait. I have just been busy with work, but at least you guys know I am still alive and still working on stories. I write when I can, but like I said work does take up my time so its a slow process. Please let me know if you like this so far, you guys can always private message me (more likely to get a faster answer to questions this way) or leave a review.**


	2. Day 11

**Day 11:**

His green eyes were wide and the only thing crossing his mind was, "How the fuck did I catch her again?"

This was not Hiccup's second time seeing the mysterious girl in his bathing pool. Nor the third or fourth. No, the lucky Chief had caught this siren six times. This time being the sixth. The only difference from the previous times was instead of her already in the water or just getting out, it looked like she was about to go in. he was only sure of it when he watched as she pulled her tunic over her head and saw her bindings. At that moment, he knew where all his blood was headed for the fifteenth time since the first day. He then bit his bottom lip as his dick twitched when she started to unravel her bindings. He should n be watching her, but damn it he did not want to walk all the way back to the village and he needed his bath. Especially, after today. He did not want to go to be covered in Night Fury spit.

He sighed. Then the idea struck him. She did not know he was there and what she doesn't know wouldn't hurt her. So why couldn't he wait behind a tree, until she was done? It was such a simple answer that he didn't know why he never thought of it before. He was going to sit under the tree and just wait his turn. It was easy as that.

As he was settling down he was able to catch a glimpse of her untying her hair and watch it unravel and fall just like the waterfall that was behind them. He groaned internally and lightly banged the back of his head against the trunk of the tree with his eyes closed. Now he realized why he never stayed around. It was almost too much for the older Haddock.

Every moment he could clearly see her cream skin bathing in the light as she touched every inch of it. And when she started to hum, he could see the start of her hips swaying in his mind.

Oh, how he wished he was in there with her. Wishing that his hips were pressing against hers. Her feeling exactly what she did to him pressing against her thigh and her gentle hands running their course across his skin instead of his own. His own hand finding their way to hold her breast. And of course, in all his imaginations they fit perfectly within his palms. Then there were the sounds she would make for him. They would start innocently at first, but then he could hear her begging for him, wanting him, and just all around needing him and only him to satisfy her.

He moaned. He also didn't realize how caught up in his fantasy he was because that moan came from him having his hand around his cock and quickly trying to get himself to cum. He was close too. However, in that split second of cumming, he forgot where he was and he let out a loud grunt and a sigh of relief. He only snapped back and panicked when he distinctly heard.

"Who's there!" all coming from the woman in his bathing pool.

Bright eyes were wide and his heart was racing both from being caught and getting off for the sixteenth time. He hoped that if he stayed like a statue she would think nothing was wrong. He was never that lucky.

"I know you are there you pervert!" she yelled.

The lump in his throat was really hard to swallow as he came to the realization that he was really a pervert.

"Just wait until the Chief hears about this!" was the last thing she screamed before splashing could be heard as she rushed to grab her clothes and leave the area.

Hiccup sat there for a while before moving. As he sat there he couldn't help, but smile at the irony of her words. If only she knew that it was her Chief that was the mysterious pervert.

With her gone, he was finally about to enjoy his spring for at least an hour. It was also one of the best baths he had taken in the last few days. As he was drying his hair and beard as much as he could, he put on his shirt when something caught his eye. Picking it up and examining it he found out what it was. A hairpin. Not just anyone's hairpin, oh no. it was hers. He knew he had to return it, it looked too integrate to be one that would be miss. The only problem was going to be ow he was going to explain why he had it in the first place.

He sighed as he packed up his things. Of course, Hiccup's life was never as easy as he wished it to be.

As soon as he stepped inside the village he was bombarded with a few villagers either complaining or wanting something from him. He handled them the best as he could and in moments like this he always thought his dad would be proud of him. That he actually was good at being a Chief. He smiled as he talked to Mrs. Yak about her Gronkle that was spitting up more than normal. To be honest, he really did not know much about Gronkles. Not the way Fishlegs did at least. But he still tried to give an answer to the woman. While he was receiving Mrs. Yak's appreciation out of the corner of his eye he saw bathing siren.

He held back his reaction to seeing her long brown hair down and actually dried. Though she did do her best to keep it back with a bandana. He smiled as he said goodbye to Mrs. Yak and was about to head off in a different direction. One in the opposite of his siren was heading in. He froze and squeezed his eyes tight as he cursed his luck when his name was slipped out of her lips. Well, more like his title.

"Chief!"

She was right in front of him when he turned around and Gods why were her dark blue eyes sparkling like that? He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried not to sound too pathetic and guilty in front of her. He was so not prepared to talk to her.

"May I have a moment of your time?"

"Oh Gods, here it comes," he thought. He nodded, afraid to speak.

"I think there's a problem at one of the bathing pools."

He looked surprised. At least, he hoped he did and he sounded confident and not so guilty. "You don't say?"

She nodded and she took a minute to tell him what the problem was. He heard her sigh and he cursed silently at the effect she somehow had on him. He was so wrapped up in his own problem of holding himself back that he completely missed the reason why she was speaking to him.

He shook the daze off and had her repeat it.

She looked slightly embarrassed, but she did a little louder for him to hear. "I believe some of the boys are peeking in at the women bathing."

Hiccup didn't know whether to laugh, jump for joy in not being caught, or sigh in relief. He did none of those when seeing her shuffle in front of him and his stare. He was making her nervous and he did not want that. He put on his best Chieftain voice and answered, "Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I'll have a talk to some of the boy's parents about it. Word will get around then and you ladies will be enjoying your baths in peace soon enough."

She relaxed a bit and nodded feeling better that the situation was handled. She thanked the Chief and was about to go about her day when he called out to her.

"Oh, one more thing," he said.

She looked puzzled as he walked back up to her and was pulling something out from the side of his belt. Her blue eyes were wide in shock as he dropped her hairpin in her palms and him leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I believe you left this back at my spring earlier today." He walked away smirking as he imagined the shock in her eyes turning into dread as the grasp of the situation dawned on her that it was not some random kids peeking in on her, but it was actually him. Her Chief.

 **Author's Note: Guess who wrote a few chapters of stories and all she has to do it type them? ME! YAY! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and be on the lookout for more on this one and others. Oh and please review!**


	3. Day 15

**Day 15:**

It had been a few days after the interaction with the Chief that she regained the courage to go back to the spring she had found. She did not like going to the populated pools with the other women and her reasons were her own. So when she stumbled on the spring during a walk she was relieved. It meant she did not have to bathe in a cramp wash bin anymore. However, she was afraid of having more teens looking at her, for there was no way that it had been the Chief peeping the days prior. He was too serious for boyish things. That and he seemed to actually care about his people than the last leader she had followed. That's why she had concluded that the Chief had already known about the problem and had found her hairpin. She also reasoned that he knew it was hers because she wore it every day and it was her prized possession.

No matter what though she was being cautious and decided that she would take her bath in the early morning hours before anyone would be up. She was in her own little world and everything was on cruise control at the moment. She sat her small basket down in its usual spot and began to prepare for her bath. She was about to pull her hairpin out when she froze.

"Um, excuse me."

When she turned to look at who was speaking she shrieked and covered her eyes as she turned away. "Oh, my Gods! I'm so sorry Chief!"

Hiccup chuckled and would have said something, but she continued.

"I didn't think anyone would be here or even up so early." She scrambled to put her things away all while trying not to look at him. In her state of panic, she ended up dropping one of her bottles and before she could grab it the object fell right into the water. She cursed under her breath.

Hiccup was quick to help out. "I got it."

He slushed his way across the spring and easily grabbed the bottle at the bottom. He held it out to her and was met with her big blue doe eyes staring right back into his bright green ones.

"Oh Odin," she thought, "He's hot."

Water was trickling down his skin outlining every toned muscle he had. Each freckle on his body was like fine art hanging on the wall. Then his narrow hips peeked out of the water and when her eyes continued to look the water did not cover anything in its crystal clear state. She saw the short dark hair around the base of his manhood. That in itself was bigger than she would ever suspect any man to have. The tip itself looked like it would pass the water line any second now. All she kept thinking was that her Chief was no way small in that department at all. Then again, she never thought she would see her leader in this state at all, but it was slowly burning its way into her memory forever. Her heart was beating faster and she could feel the heat building up in her cheeks.

"Um," Hiccup said not sure why she was taking so long to take her bottle. "Here's your supplies."

She bolted. As soon as his voice broke her trance, she ran back to her home leaving everything behind.

He stared at her disappearing form and at first, he thought it was something he had said, but then he remembered his state of dress and smirked. "Well, I hope she liked what she saw."

The young woman ran all the way back to her home. She didn't even care about slamming the doors and hearing her parents yell at her when her mind was swimming with thoughts of the naked man in the spring. Her heart was pounding from the run as she leaned against the locked bedroom door. Her legs were burning, but not because of the sprint she had just done. Oh, no. Her whole body wanted one thing and one thing only. Her Chief on top of her. No other thoughts were crossing her mind as she shredded her clothes and laid down on her bed.

She quickly got to work as she took one of her hands and began to massage her breast. Her fingers gently played with her nipple and she moaned as she pulled and twisted it. Her other hand slid over her dark curls and instantly found that little bud that always sent an electricity of pleasure through her body. She gasped when she teased herself and she kept it up until she couldn't take much more. The hand playing with her breast joined the other but was rubbing her opening instead. When enough of her juices covered her digits she greedily inserted two of them inside. The moan she let out was soft and her eyes were closed as she pictured her Chief's cock sliding in and out of her instead of her slim fingers. She bit her bottom lip trying to hold back her moans as she went faster and becoming closer to her goal. To do just that she added another finger inside hoping to simulate his girth. It did not take long after that for her to cover her mouth as she let out a loud groan while she came, clearly thinking about the older male satisfying her.

She laid there breathless for a moment before her mind became clear once more. Then she started to feel embarrassed and guilty. She could never look her Chief in the eye again. Not after what she had seen nor from what she had just done. She knew full well he would never think of her this way and she would damn well never let him either.

After cleaning herself up and putting on her clothes again she wanted to smack herself for how stupid she was. All her bathing supplies were back at the spring and there was no doubt the Chief was now holding onto them for her.

 **Author's note: Another chapter. This time Eira has the perverted problem. Don't worry though next chapter Hiccup actually figures out her name and a little backstory on her. Please Review, especially if you enjoyed it.**


	4. Day 32

**Day 32:**

In true Viking fashion, the night was all in an up roar of celebration. It was the anniversary of Hiccup's triumph over the war against Drago and his armies. It was also a celebration of peace between dragon and man. Thus, the reason why Berk had been the home and sanctuary to many dragons and families alike ever since the rule of Hiccup and Toothless. There was only one problem. The Great Hall was over crowded in these circumstances. Though most did not seem to mind and all were just happy to be together. Hiccup, on the other hand, needed a break.

The one-legged Viking squeezed his way through the crowd towards his throne. It was the only place that had space. It sat back of the Hall with a few small steps leading towards it. All knew not to go near it unless the Chief was present and if there was a concern. Tonight, it would be a shock if someone had a problem, but that wasn't Hiccup's worries. He just wanted to be off his feet for a bit. He sat down and sighed as he gently rubbed his left knee to ease some of the soreness away. While he was, he looked out towards the sea of people and dragons. He couldn't hide his smile; not even with his beard. It only grew when his own dragon came up to be with him.

"Hey there Bud. You enjoying the party?" the laugh that escaped him could be heard by the people near as the large black dragon slump down beside him exhausted. "I take it you did and then some." His only answer was a low rumble coming from the beast. Hiccup's attention was focus back to the party as he lazily stroke his dragon's head. His father was right about one thing. To have your people safe and content, to see them worried free and relax was something wonderful.

As he was watching all of them he caught glimpses of different men, women, and children enjoying the evening. However, a puzzlement was slowly forming in his head. He knew all these families. Seen them around the village and knew they lived here. He could even place the species of dragon they had. The problem: after years of being their Chief he couldn't place their name. Hel, he even blessed some of them in a naming ceremony, but even those were escaping him.

"Oh my age must really be catching up to me," he thought with a depressing sigh. Then it really dawned on how bad he was at names. When he realized that he didn't even know the woman's he has been fantasizing about name. He physically groaned and put his head in his hand.

Toothless gave him a look but soon went to relax when he saw nothing wrong.

The Chief tried to brush the thought away and just enjoy the night, but scanning the sea of Villagers again his eyes stopped at a particular group of women. They were to the side of the Hall near the Great Doors. Only one caught his eye though and it was the one sitting in the middle of them.

She was wearing a simple tunic dress where the base color was a light beige and a beautiful dark chocolate Celtic design outlined the hem of her skirt and long sleeves. The same dark color was in her leather belt that clung around her thin waist. Again, the dress was simple at first glance, but it also made her stand out by showing off her creamed skin and her long dark hair that was pulled into a long braid down her back. And because her eyes were the only pop of color it made her, even more, breathe taking.

Hiccup's heart was picking up its pace again and he desperately tried to look at anyone else in the moment. His eyes kept drawing to her. He watched as she interacted with her friends and the way she smiled or laugh at whatever was said in the group. Each time she did his blood boiled with desire and he tried to hide it. What also boiled his blood was he still could not place her name. Not for the life of him. He was so focused on her, he never noticed someone coming up to him.

"What's with the long face Chief?" Snotlout spoke leaning on his cousin's chair.

He jumped when he heard his voice. "By Gods Snotlout don't do that!" Hiccup yelled clutching his heart as he tried to calm down. He took a deep breath and once back to normal asked, "Was there something you needed?"

The other rider chuckled at his unplanned prank but did shake his head. "Nah, but it looked like something was bothering you."

Hiccup sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not really."

Snotlout didn't buy it. "Oh, come on there's an amazing party and you're not enjoying it. You're sitting here with a long face."

The chief sighed again. Was he that easy to read? He heard his cousin pull out his chair and he took a shot on telling his family member his personal problem. "Look at them Snotlout."

He did, very confused at what Hiccup was going with this.

"I can tell you everything about them, except for maybe their names."

"And that's a problem, why?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "My father could tell and greet every one of his people by name, but look at me. I can barely do that."

Snotlout scoffed at the comment not considering it to even be a problem. He even mentioned how Stoick had a village. Hiccup basically had villages to deal with.

Hiccup still consider it a problem. "Really Snotlout I couldn't even tell you that girl's name over there."

That got the Jorgenson's attention. "What girl?"

The Chief rolled his eyes, but still pointed out the girl who had been the center of his fantasies for the past weeks.

When Snotlout locked eyes on the female he smirked and patted the man on the shoulder. "Oh, that girl. I know that girl."

His green eyes widen in shock as he sputtered, "You- you do!?"

He nodded his head, "That my dear old friend is someone out of your league. For she is my future wife."

Hiccup couldn't believe it. His bathing siren was Snotlout fiancée. Then he took a pause. In disbelief and smugness asked, "Really? She's your future bride? Are you sure?"

Snotlout was very confident in his nod until Hiccup continued his interrogation.

"Then what's her name?" he gave a condescending smirk.

That is when the rider started to stumble, confirming Hiccup's suspicion. The man didn't know her name either. He just thought she was pretty and wanted a rise out of his cousin. It almost worked too. They continued the conversation and debated the importance of the specific name of the girl when another person popped in.

"What girl are we talking about?" Eret, son of Eret, asked as he took he seat next to Hiccup. As he took a sip of his beer Snotlout pointed her out to the ex-trapper. Then Eret shocked both of them. "Oh, you're talking about Eira Osterberg."

"I'm sorry," Hiccup said slightly confused.

Eret hummed finishing his drink and then nodded. "Yeah, the girl you're talking about. Her name's Eira. She's the daughter of Illfuss and Merida Osterberg."

"No fucking way!" Snotlout shouted. "She's the daughter of that Apple Farmer!"

Even Hiccup was a little surprised by the news, but it wasn't that awe shocking as his relative was making it out to be. She did have to have parents some point in her life. What he was more focused on was that he finally knew her name. He saw her laugh and that corner of his mouth turned up. "Eira, huh," he mumbled under his breath as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. He may not know everyone's name in his village, but at least he knew hers now. He also gained more information on her thanks to the wrangler. He found out she was one of the few that volunteered to go to his allies' villages to help rebuild after the war. It made sense especially if she knew the ins and outs of farming like her parents. It was also the possibility of why the Chief was now catching her in the village. Those men and women were just coming back from their missions. He even had some of them out there still replenishing, rebuilding, and even training those islands to be homes once more. Astrid being one of those volunteers.

The blonde warrior actually hadn't been on his mind lately. Mostly due to his own duties. The other… well, that was thanks to the dark brunet that seemed to be waving off one of her friends. They seemed to want her to do something, but she clearly didn't want to. He knew that feeling all too well and he smiled watching the scene. Then it disappeared as he watched her get up and then head her way towards the doors. She was leaving.

He sat up in his chair watching as she weaved herself through the crowds. "She couldn't be leaving," he thought. The party was still going on, but there she was heading outside. He stood up as soon as she reached the doors and then tried to make his own way to follow her.

"What's with him?" Snotlout asked watching the man leave.

Eret shrugged more interested in refilling his empty mug. This leaving Snotlout alone with Toothless and even the dragon was more preoccupied with relaxing on his own than being the rider's company.

It wasn't an easy task for him to get outside. A lot of people wanted to talk to him or even thank him. He still wasn't use to being praised, but graciously accepted and thank them in return. Yet it seemed like none of his people understood that he was in a hurry, for each time he was stopped he kept trying to see if she was in sight. He was only in the crossroads when he reached the end of the stairs. He sighed in defeat. She could have gone in any direction at this point and in truth, he didn't even know why he followed her. It was clear she wanted to be alone.

Hiccup exhaled again as he turned to look at all the stairs that he just climbed down. He didn't want to climb them just yet. Not with the way his knee was acting. So now he had a few choices. He could go to the village square and enjoy the festivities there. Go to the dragons tables, it would be less populated there. Go to the forge and work on a few things. Or he could go down to the dock ramps and find his way to the small beach.

He did not know why, but he chose the beach. It was more of a walk, but his reward was the distant sound of the celebration and the even relaxing tones of crashing waves. He forgot what it was like to have this type of peace. He took in a deep breath of the sea air and allowed his overworking brain to go blank.

His green eyes grew in shock. "No way," he whispered as he turned his head to the soft humming sound. His ears were not making it up as his eyes sight confirmed that he was not the only one on the beach. In the faint glow of the dimming torches near he saw her silhouette. He walked up to her making sure he was correct in his assumption. When he was close he said her name, "Eira?"

He immediately started to apologize when she gave a yelp and fell into the sand. He reached out a hand to pull her up and when she was back on her feet she brushed the sand off her dress.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

She gave an irritated sigh and was about to give him a piece of her mind when the words froze in her throat. "Chief?" she squeaked.

He nodded.

When she regained her composer the young maiden asked, "What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be at the celebration celebrating?"

Now he couldn't say that he up and followed her, so he turn her question against her. "I could be asking you the same thing."

She hesitated, but she did answer, "I needed some air."

He nodded in understanding, "And so did I." he watched her, knowing she wanted to say more, but admire how she held her tongue. "The beach is a good place to do that."

"It is."

She seemed nervous. The way she shifted and kept her eyes from looking at him. He didn't like that. He defiantly didn't want that and he pondered how he could fix it.

What he didn't know was the real reason why Eira was so nervous. After the last meeting, she had with her Chief she didn't want to admit that he was the center of several of her wet dreams. Having him near only made her realize how wrong she was for even having those thoughts. That was why she could no look him in the eye.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

The question caught her off guard and she finally looked at him. He didn't need to ask her. He was the Chief. In a sense, this was his beach. He did not need permission to be on his beach. But here he was waiting for her answer. At the moment, Eira said the bravest thing, "I wouldn't mind the company."

His lopsided grin was clear as day in the poor lighting. "Would you care to walk or stay put?"

Staying in one place would be too awkward for her and so she turned on her heel and began to walk down the beach.

Hiccup followed.

The stroll was peaceful. The sea air was cool and the waves hitting the shore created a wonderful melody. Along the way, they stole glances at one another, neither saying a word. Both hearts rapidly beating whenever they caught each other. Their tinted red faces were hidden because of the darkness. They only stopped when she took a pause to stare up at the night sky.

Hiccup watched her wondering what she was thinking. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. Then he saw the small content smile cross her face. Gods, she was beautiful to him. Especially, when the light of the sliver of the crescent moon hit her face. He didn't need to know what she was thinking because he was thinking the same thing. As of now, this was one of the best nights here on Berk.

Too bad it seemed that it would be over soon. Both of them turn their heads down the way and saw a soft orange glow coming towards them and some voice joining.

Hiccup saw Eira groan and she looked almost defeated. So he asked, "Friends of yours I take it?"

"If you want to call them that."

He evaluated the situation and looked around. What he knew was a young lady who didn't want to be dragged back with her friends, that there was a small crack in the rock wall that was off the beach trail and could be used to hide in, and there was poor lighting. He grabbed her hand and began to race them towards the small hiding place. She tripped over her skirt along the way, but he kept her moving. When they reached the wall she was very confused, but he instructed her, "Slip in. They won't be able to see us from here."

She had no other choice as he pulled her in any way. Now they were pushed up against one another hidden between the crevices of the stone as the people inched closer. That matter very little to the woman anymore. All that clouded her head was the man that had his hips pressed firmly against her own, along with other things. One of her hands laid along his chest as the other grazed one of his. The only place she could look was either his jawline or collarbone. Every time that he moved she could feel his beard tickle her nose and cheek. His other hand was on her shoulder and she couldn't tell, but it felt like he pulled her in closer. She didn't mind though as she took in the salty air and his scent.

Her friends had come and gone and Hiccup was about to tell her they could leave, but stopped when he felt her hand slide on his thigh. He also felt the way her other hand was clenched against his chest. He looked down at her and ended up burying her nose into her dark hair. He could clearly smell the fragrant oils that she used and his eyes slid closed as he took the moment to memorize it. After that, he realized just how close they were to each other, but he also realized how she melded perfectly with his frame. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took comfort at how warm she felt. It was only one of the reasons why he pulled her in closer. The other because he wanted to feel more of her touching him, even with their clothes in the way and the limited movement they had. He tried to rein back his urge for a split second, but it was no use. His manhood was already hard as a rock and with their position, there was no doubt she could feel it. So there was no point to hide it.

She felt it alright ad she could only imagine how large he actually was compared to what she had seen back at the spring. She shouldn't be feeling this way. Not for her Chief, but Gods it felt so good. Instinctively, she grinded her hips against him and she rasped at the feeling.

"Chief."

Hiccup shivered when her warm breath hit his bare skin. He pinned her more to the rock wall thrusting into her. He gasped her name when the pleasure they were creating kept growing, "Eira."

Oh, how they wished they had more room. Then both of them could explore each other. To feel the other's hands roam over their skin as they took each layer of clothing off.

The Chief would love to see his beautiful siren naked once more, laying down in the sand on his fur-cloak that was draped around him. To look upon her without the worry of being caught or called a pervert for doing so. To study every inch of her and burn it into his memories forever. He slid his free hand to the back of her neck and buried his nose into her hair. He wished he could have the angle he needed to kiss her, but the space was just too narrow to have any larger movements than what they were already doing.

He moaned her name one more time and Eira was about to respond when all hell seemed to break loose in the village. He yanked both of them out of the crevice and he ran towards the waves before looking up at the ridge. Eira followed close behind trying not to trip on her dress again. When both looked up to see a bright fiery glow and chaos screaming they had different reactions. Eira gasped in shock and horror, while Hiccup was more concern and perplex at what was happening.

In a split second, Hiccup was running back down the beach towards the stairs all while calling out for his dragon.

It was a moment later that Eira realized that he had left her, but that did not matter. Her concern was somewhere else as she raced back into town.

When her feet hit the cobble stone she saw how bad the situation was. People and dragons alike were running about. Some trying to put out the large blaze. Others, like her, looking for family. It didn't take long to find hers however and she ran to embrace her mother.

"Oh, Eira. Thank the Gods you're okay," an older woman with dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes said as she checked over he daughter.

"I'm fine mom." She paused her mother's inspection and asked, "Where's dad? Is he okay?"

"Yes, yes. Of course," Merida answered. "We were at home when it happen. I only came out here to find you."

The girl let out a breath of relief and told her mother where she was, omitting everything to do with her guest though. She then asked, "What happen here?"

Both women looked at the scene watching as the fire prevention unit was hard at work. Her mother then explained, "Well either someone spooked a few dragons or the beast were in a tussle again. Either way, it caused a bad reaction that led to this."

Eira nodded. It wasn't unheard of having dragons or even Vikings causing small fires. It was just how large this one became that was dangerous and with so many huts now on the island, there was room for the worry. Eira was so focused on the memorizing flames that it startled her when her mother spoke.

"That man does know how to take charge, doesn't he?"

Figuring out who her mother was talking about, she prayed that the faint blush was not visible. Especially, when watching the Chief on the back of his Night Fury ordering his men and helping put out the fire. His cloak was gone for obvious reasons, but his deep voice could be heard over the roaring flames. And with the orange-yellow glow lighting him he looked very impressive, to her and many others.

Eira nodded and softly agreed, still admiring the man. The man not only minutes ago made her become moldable clay in his hands.

When all was said and done the flames were finally put out. Eira told her mother that she would stay and help clean up the aftermath. It took some convincing, but in the end, Merida went back home to inform her husband what had actually happen.

The other woman went around to a few families to see if they needed any help, but most already had the help they needed. As she continued her search she did run into a small group. And not just any group. It was one the Chief was addressing. She couldn't help but to over hear him.

"Luckily there were no casualties. You Vikings did good work and I thank you. Now, I know you're tired and you deserve to go home, but before you do I want you to go around. See who needs help. What buildings and structures need to be repaired and then let me know."

All the men did what was told and the Chief was standing there with only his dragon by his side. Eira thought that this would be a good time as any to speak to him before he was called away.

"Excuse me, Chief."

Hiccup turned around and once he realized it was his siren he became nervous. Seeing her standing there it dawned on him that he had left her on the beach, after taking advantage of her. "Oh Gods," he thought in a panic, "Please don't kill me or worse… hate me."

Her voice didn't betray that however, it was calmer with a hint of proudness. "I just wanted to tell you thank you for earlier."

He was confused, "I'm sorry?"

She smiled and clarified for him, "Thank you for walking with me and for hiding me from people who wanted to drag me back to a party I didn't want to be at." She chuckled at her statement hoping it didn't sound too insulting.

Hiccup was still confused. Why wasn't she upset that he had her pinned against the side of a rock wall? He nodded though still dumbfounded at what he was hearing her say. He then spoke up, "Well, um of course." He coughed and tried to sound more regal rather than a teen who seemed to be a bumbling fool. "As my father use to say: 'No task is too small when it comes to serving your people.'"

She agreed and said, "Well, I know you have a lot on your plate with the clean-up, so I will let you go." She didn't wait for a reply as she turned around and headed back home.

The man watched her go until he lost sight of her within a crowd.

Toothless gave his rider a look knowing very well what the human male was thinking. He only stopped when he was scolded at.

"W-what are you looking at? Don't give me that look." He hopped back in the saddle trying to brush off the dragon's facial expressions. "Come on. Like she said we have a lot to clean up to do."

The Night Fury didn't waste any time after that and took off into the air.

 **A/N: OMG this chapter didn't want to end and it took way to long to write it. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Day 35

**Day 35:**

 _He had no idea how he ended up here, but he was not going to complain. He was happily able to take his bath with a beautiful naked Eira on the other side of the spring. Her back was facing him with her long wet hair clinging to her skin which was the only barrier she had to keep his perverted eyes at bay. Though with the small over the shoulder glances shew as giving him, he didn't think she had a problem with him staring. He watched as her hands traced over her shoulder, disappearing towards her front, then coming back to roam over her sides and hips. She did all this while humming her small tune and peeking over her shoulder. When he saw her smirk he knew she was hoping that he was watching. She was purposefully trying to tease him and it was working._

 _Hiccup was rock hard as he sat on the boulders beneath him. His hand firmly wrapped around himself as he jerked himself slowly off to his siren. He groaned. Especially, when she gathered up her hair and pulled it over her right shoulder giving him a clear look at her cream skin. He only froze when she spoke._

 _"Oh, Hiccup," her voice was sweet but playful._

 _"Yes?" he squeaked then cleared his throat. "Yes."_

 _Her soft giggle reached his ears. "Would you mind helping me? You see there's a spot on my back that I just can't seem to reach properly. Maybe you could?"_

 _He nodded making his way towards her. When he was near her he noticed that her arms were covering her breast and that her skin smelled of her bathing oils and soaps. He took it all in and almost completely forgot why he was near her, until he felt a rag placed in his hand._

 _She gave him a sly smile as she snapped him back to focus on his task. "Well?"_

 _"Oh yeah," he trailed off. Hiccup lathered the cloth for a bit as the woman in front of him leaned slightly forwards, having her backside pressed lightly against his hips. He bit his bottom lip. "Oh, she really is trying to tease me, isn't she?" he thought. He had a plan to get her back though. He just had to hold on. Carefully, he brushed some of her hair away from her neck noticing the small shiver running down her spine. He smirked at that. He then took the cloth and started rubbing the soap on her shoulders, while doing so he softly thrust his hips against her, enjoying the soft moan she tried to hide. His hand slid down her back with the rag and he bent over her whispering in her ear. "Is this where you needed help? Or is it someplace lower?" He pushed his hips against her again this time having his cock tease her opening._

 _Eira gasped, but managed to tell the man, "It may be a little bit lower."_

 _He smirked, "Oh, really now? Then I guess I'm going to have to get in a different angle." To make his point his hand holding the rag when to her hip as his other went to slither its way under her chest. Her back was pressed to his torso and he leaned her over the rock she was bracing herself on. This causing her butt to be firmly planted against him as his throbbing cock nestled between her closed thighs and her wet slit. He whispered back into her ear, "How's this? Is this where you need help?" he rocked his hips slightly making the tip of his dick rub against her clit._

 _"Yes," she stammered out as she moaned._

 _"Are you sure?" He gently bit her earlobe after asking. The hand under her chest moved to cup her breast as his fingertips softly pinched and pulled on her nipple until it was a perfect little pebble in his palm. "Because if not…" Hiccup moved his lips down her neck nipping at the sensitive flesh causing the woman in his grasp to shiver in pleasure. "Then I need to move again." He showed her again what he meant by pulling his cock out from her thighs and pressing his swollen tip at her entrance. He didn't enter her yet, but he could clearly feel she was soaking wet for him even in the water. His hand holding onto her hip moved too. He slid it to her swollen clit, rubbing and squeezing it between his thumb and fingers._

 _Eira arched her back moaning, "Gods! Hiccup!" she tried her best to push him closer, but he held her in place. She whimpered at that point, "Please…"_

 _"Please what Eira?"_

 _She stayed quiet, only gasping and moaning as he continued his torture of pleasure on her body. Until she could not take it anymore and she begged him. "Fuck me. Gods above Hiccup, please fuck me!"_

 _He smirked and told her, "That's all I needed to hear." He moved enough so he could have enough room to thrust his hips. He steady his cock before he continued he asked her, "Are you ready?"_

Hiccup never received an answer as he snapped up from his bed because of a loud crash on the outside of his room. He scrambled out to see and he asked, "W-what was that!?" The Chief received his answer on that when he saw his dragon flip from his back to his stomach shaking off any dust and dirt off him. A big sigh of relief left him as he asked his scaly friend, "Ah, Toothless did you fall from the rafters again?"

The Night Fury crooned still half asleep, the other half in sorrow for waking up his friend.

Hiccup gave a soft smile and knelt down besides his friend. He made sure he was okay and scratched his chin. "Don't worry Bud. It happens to the best of us." When the dragon was clearly alright Hiccup sighed. He himself was clearly not alright. His boner was aching and seemed to want to rip his pants' seems to be free.

Toothless whined and Hiccup gave another smile. He patted his friend's head and told him, "I'll be alright Toothless. I just need to walk it off." He walked back to his room, putting on some warmer clothes for the cold nightly walk. At the front door he flung his cloak over his shoulders and told the reptile, "I shouldn't be long Bud. You should go back to sleep. On the ground preferably." He smirked as the dragon rolled his eyes curling up on the floor.

As soon as Hiccup stepped out into the cool air he huffed warm air into his hands to keep them warm. "Just a quick walk around the village and I should be fine," he encouraged himself. He looked down at the bulge in his pants and mentally said, "I hope."

It was about the ten minute mark when Hiccup was mindlessly wondering through his town. It was something he should not have been doing, but how was he supposed to know he wasn't the only one taking a stroll. Whatever he hit, he hit hard. Hard enough to take a couple steps back. When he looked at what it was, he really should not have been that surprise.

"Eira?"

She shook off the crash and gave him a smile. "Hello, Chief."

"What are you doing out here so late?"

The young woman lightly sighed, "Well, my parents like to keep out hut nice a toasty. It's comfortable for them. Not so much for me." She chuckled.

He copied the laugh, "I guess so."

"What about you?"

That caught him off guard. How was he supposed to answer that without creeping her out in some way? He gulped nervously, but did come up with a response. "I have a lot on my mind. I needed the fresh air to clear my head."

She nodded. "I'll let you be then." She took a side step and past him by in the opposite direction.

He stopped her in her tracks however when he said, "I wouldn't mind the company."

They both turned to look at each other. Their breath clearly visible in the cold dark air as they stood a few feet apart.

However, Hiccup did hear her reply.

"Okay."

He watched as she walked back to him, but as she did so she ended up slipping right on her bottom. He rushed up to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

Again another nod from her. "I must have slipped on a patch of ice." She smiled up at him.

He did too. "Yeah, cobble stone is tricky in a place like this." He held out his hand to help her up. She gladly took it, but since Hiccup did not brace himself when pulling her up and having a metal foot they just ended up falling back down on the stone. This time he landed on the stone and Eira on top of him clunking their heads together.

Both groaned in pain holding their heads in the hands.

Gaining some sense back Hiccup looked up at the woman on top of him and began chuckling. She was confuse at first until he said, "See. Tricky."

Eira laughed too shaking her head. She froze when she felt the callous hand of her Chief touching her cheek. His green eyes were concerned and she prayed that he could not hear or feel her rapid heart.

"Is your head okay?" he asked still cupping her cheek in his hand. His thumb gently stroking her skin.

She bounced her head slowly too afraid to speak. But when he smiled up at her the small pink tinge spread to her cheeks.

Hiccup kept lightly stroking her cheek admiring her blush and the wide doe expression. He knew he shouldn't be touching her like this, but having his cold fingertips on her warm skin was a tad exhilarating. And seeing her warm breath pass her rose color lips, how could he not be hypnotized by her? Especially, when she is on top of him, her body molding to his own just like when they were on the beach. Except, they were not on the beach and Hiccup had plenty of room to do what he wanted to do back then. His hand moved to the back of her neck holding her and before she could even question what he was doing he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

Eira seized. She did not know what to do as she felt her Chief's lips upon hers. What could she even do? It was only something she had fantasized about and now here she was. Motionless and unresponsive. Yet right when she was regaining her function back, he pulled away.

He smiled at her bewildered face. He watch as she blinked several times and he rubbed the back of her neck gently. He did not understand why he found her incredibly cute right now.

Then she breathlessly called out to him, "Chief."

With that, he couldn't help it. Hiccup pulled her in again. This time he was determined to get her to respond. It did not take long to do so either.

The female was shocked at first once again, but she did not freeze this time. Instead, she closed her blue eyes and relaxed in his embrace. She moaned softly feeling him bite her bottom lip. His beard tickling her slightly, but she didn't mind. It actually felt good to have the whiskers brush up against her skin as they deepen the kiss. She squeaked when his hands moved down to her hips and pressed her into his harden shaft.

That broke the kiss and he apologized, but not before cupping her ass and squeezing it lightly keeping her right against his bulge.

"Chief," she said.

"Eira," he copied.

Eira lightly grinded into him and was about to lean in to kiss him again when something stopped her.

"Eira," another person called out hopping off a dragon inspecting the scene. "Is everything alright here?"

Realizing who it was she grumbled in annoyance. To both of their disappointment she moved herself off of Hiccup. She straighten up her tunic while addressing the person. "I'm fine Gustav. I just slipped on some ice and fell into some one."

"Gustav?" he thought, "what is he doing here?" he saw Eira was holding out her hand for him and he took it. He also took Gustav's and with the both of them helped him on his feet, well foot.

"Hiccup?!" the younger male exclaimed, but when he glanced at Eira's reaction he corrected himself. "I mean Chief."

"Gustav," he said. "You're out here pretty late."

"Just some nightly patrolling Sir." He said in a military voice and Hiccup caught Eira rolled her eyes at it. "The same as you."

"The same as…" he was confused, but then straighten up not wanting the youngling to figure out what was really on his mind. "Yes, of course. The same as me. Good work."

After the fake encouragement Hiccup gave it seemed that Gustav could care less that he was there and turned his attention to the girl. The way he talked to her made the leader on guard however. He was definitely not liking the tone in his voice and the way that he was slowly making his way in between the two of them. Almost like Gustav was trying to cut off Hiccup's view of the girl.

"And what about you, sweet Eira? Do you need help walking back to your hut? Your parents must be worried that you're out this late and I wouldn't want you to slip again." He grabbed her hand and then moved to kiss the top.

She snatched it away aggressively before he could. "I'm a big girl. I'm sure I'll be alright, thanks." She turned to Hiccup and gave him a soft smile and in a calmer gentle voice said, "Chief. Sorry for bumping into you."

"It's quite alright as long as you are."

Eira gave a short nod. Then excused herself. "Well, I guess I'm off to my bed. Goodnight gentlemen." And before Gustav could stop her, she was gone.

Hiccup was the next out of the trio to leave, but before he did he gave the young lad an assignment that would take all night. "Well, it seems that you have the night patrol thing covered, huh, Gustav. I'll leave it to you then." He patted his shoulder before heading in the direction of his hut. "Goodnight."

Of course, Hiccup did not continue to head towards his home. He only stopped once he knew Fanghook was in the air with his rider. After that he tried to find Eira again and could only hope she didn't really go back to her hut.

With sheer luck he found her. There was only one problem. How was he supposed to continue what they had earlier?

"You know it's not very polite to sneak and follow people around?" he voice cut through the still air catching him off guard.

"I-I was making sure you made it home safely," he stammered.

She hummed smiling. "Or you know… I wouldn't mind some company."

His ears picked up on the small amount of playfulness in her voice when she said that. When he came up to her she added to it.

"Or maybe some privacy." The blush stained her cheeks and she couldn't stand to look at him for long.

That one sentence, however, got his heart racing. The small grin on his face was covered by his beard and gently titled her chin up to look at him. Softly, but playfully he said, "I have a place in mind for that." He took her hand and started to lead her way just like down on the beach. Only this time she didn't trip.

They stopped a small hut and hiccup grabbed one of the torches outside before slipping them in. with the glow of the fire, Eira was able to see that the place the Chief had taken them held a bunch of hay and sacks of feed.

Hiccup was a little worried. He knew hiding out in one of the farms store houses was not the ideal place, but he really just wanted her under him or on top of him. He just really wanted to settle this desire he had for her in all honesty. Now though he was second-guessing his choices. "I should have taken her back to my hut," he thought. Seeing her standing there not saying anything only made him more nervous. He went up to and touched her shoulder. That made her jump. Hiccup flinched. "Sorry. Um," he bit his lip, "Is this okay?"

"No one rarely checks the store houses at night," Eira said her back slightly towards him.

He shook his head. "No, not really." Was she backing out? He wouldn't blame her. What he was asking would be unsettling for anyone. Part of his brain thought she wanted him too though, yet he's been wrong before. For why would a beautiful young woman like her want to do that with an older guy like him? He sighed, but all wheels stopped when she spoke.

"Then this is the best place. Better than a crack on the side of an island's wall, anyways." She turned to face him.

He gave a short laugh and reached for her hand. "Much." He cupped her cheek with the other and slowly leaned in. he closed the gap in moments, but it felt like forever for the both of them.'

Eira's heart was racing while kissing him and half of her couldn't believe it was even happening. When she felt him deepening the kiss by gently teasing her tongue with his own, she didn't want to think anymore. Instead, her hand that he was holding squeezed his as her other awkwardly slid up his chest to rest on his shoulder. She felt his hand that was cupping her cheek move to the base of her neck and pulled her in closer. Everything the Chief was doing to her so far was unbelievable and making her become putty in his hands. That was until he touched the hair pin in her hair and she froze.

The man did too and he pulled away making sure Eira was alright. He rubbed her hand gently and asked, "Can I?"

"I–I don't want to lose it."

He gave a calming smile and Eira thought he was going to kiss her again, but he softly planted one on her forehead. This relaxed her a little as she closed her eyes. She only opened them again when she felt her long locks fall down her back. What she saw was her Chief placing her pin on his belt.

"There now if I lose my belt we're both in trouble for there's no way my pants are staying up without them."

Eira laughed a little too hard and longer than she should at that.

Hiccup didn't mind though he was happy to see her happy and relaxed. In fact, that spark something in him that he had not felt in a long time, though he did not know what it quite was yet. He ended it when he placed both of his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. He took a second to bury his nose in her newly fallen locks as he inhaled her scent once more. Then he pulled away enough to look into her dark blue eyes. In a husked over voice he told her. "Eira, please tell me now if you want to leave because I don't think I can." He paused, "I wouldn't want to stop if we continue further than we already have. I won't. But I'll understand if you do." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

His words gave her a lot to think about, but she did not need to think about it. "Chief," she looked into his bright green eyes and ran her fingers through his beard a long his jawline to cup his cheek. "I don't think I can stop now." She leaned up and kissed him.

The soft kiss that started turned into a hungry one. With both of them trying to keep up with the other. Their kiss was nowhere near perfect, but it was enough to make the Chief's blood go to his shaft making it grow in size, pressing up against his trousers creating another bulge. The kiss also turned on Eira creating a small fire of need to grow more and more until she was doing her best to grind into Hiccup. Both moaned into their kiss because of the friction being created.

Hiccup even tried his best to steady them, but it was no use. He ended up tripping backwards again. This time his landing was softer in the pile of hay.

Eira landed on top of him again, but she was quick to move to straddle his waist and continue the kiss.

He groaned and thrust his hips up to grind himself against her hoping to tease her between their clothes. His hands that were on her waist traveled up and slowly search under her plain tunic top. He only stopped when he realized something was missing and he broke the kiss. His eyes showing off his surprise.

Her blush was lightly showing on her cheeks as she explained, "Bindings are not the most comfortable to sleep in. if you know what I mean."

"No, I get it," he said, "I'm just surprise I didn't notice earlier. Especially, out there in the cold." He smirked when her cheeks darken. His hands slowly climbed over her breast however. He felt her heart rapidly beating as he held each one and his dreams were sort of right. They were just a tad bigger to fit them perfectly in his palms, but not by much and he wasn't even complaining. He squeezed them as his thumb rubbed and tease her nipples. When he looked up to see her reaction he was concern that she was looking away and she was biting her bottom lip.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

Eira shook her head. Her eyes tightly closed.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head, still not looking at him.

That made him worry and he pulled his hands away. He wouldn't force her if she wasn't ready, even though he really **_really_** wanted her, but another night with his hand wouldn't be so bad. His hands rested on her thighs and she stared at her.

She was in shock when she recognized his hands moved off her chest. She turn her attention back to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

He gave a soft smile and as he was talking he pulled his hands completely off her to rest on his elbows. "I'm not going to make you do something you are not comfortable with. And clearly you're uncomfortable."

She shook her head again, "I'm not- That's not the case." Her face felt like it was on fire the way she was blushing.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow now very confused. "Then what is?"

Eira sighed trying to get the courage to tell her Chief the truth. "I didn't think. I mean," she said something but she mumbled it.

"What?"

"It was better than what I dreamt!" she flailed out.

Her face was bright red and her eyes were screwed tight and it was the cutest thing Hiccup had ever seen in his life. It also made the corner of his lip turn up. "Well then, I guess we have to keep that up." He used his right hand to pull her back down to kiss him and left one went back to massage her breast through her shirt. All this caused the girl above him to moan and relax back in his arms.

When she caught her breath she managed to rasp out in please, "Chief."

It made his cock twitch and she grinded into it. His free hand went to grasp her ass and his voice copied her own, "Eira, look at what you do to me." He thrust up into and desperately wish they didn't have clothes on, especially when she groaned.

She also must have read his mind because he felt her slender fingers trying to undo the knots on his fur cloak. When that was free her next move was to take off his shirt, but he stopped her. Instead, Hiccup flipped them over so Eira was not laying beneath him on the fur. He smiled down at her, then quickly made work to remove her tunic. Now she laid topless and he took his time to look at her.

Instinctively, she wanted to cover up with her arms, but since the man above her was holding her hands above her head she couldn't. All she could do was try to relax as he soaked it all into his memory. During this time she couldn't bear to look at him. That's why the wall of the storage shed was so fascinating for her.

The glow of the torch bounced off her skin beautifully and each breath that raised and lower her chest mesmerized him. He moved his hands off her tracing the length of her arms with his fingertips until they made it to their destination. He cupped her breast once more lightly massaging them. Then the man changed it up a bit. He leaned down, his lips hovering over her nipple and then his tongue flicked over the small pebble that was forming all while his hands were still squeezing them then he made her quietly moan when he latched on and began sucking lightly.

"Oh Gods." Her hands now resting on the back of his neck. Her fingers slowly tangling in his hair. He moved to the other breast after a while, but what really made her go over the edge was when his fingers somehow made their way between her legs and they found a way to rub her clit through her pants, "Oh fuck Chief!"

Each moan, gasp, and squeal made him harder, but he refuse to stop. Not until she was ready. He looked up at her as he teased her and he loved how she would arch and buck into his touch. Then finally it happen. Hiccup smirked when he felt her pant slightly damped from her wetness. He backed off of her just enough to take off the rest of her clothing that she wore. From her half hazed over blue eyes to the dark curls that hid her soaking wet womanhood. With that etched into his brain for life he continued what he set out to do. He took off his tunic top as quickly as he could, tossing it somewhere with her own. He was only thankful he went commando tonight. It was one less thing he had to worry about as he took off his belt and pull down his pants. He only pulled them down to where his prosthetic started. He really didn't want to mess with that at the moment and he really didn't need too.

In that moment, Eira took the opportunity to look at him. She saw the tone muscles he gained over the years of flying and the freckles that scattered all around his skin. Then her eyes followed the trail of hair that lightly covered his chest all the way down to his belly button and then lower. Her breath hitched and her eyes widen when seeing his manhood. "Is that even going to fit?" she whispered to her herself, but he heard.

"I surely hope so," he whispered in her ear and the trailed small nips along her neck.

Eira tilted her head to the side to give him more room as she moaned. "But it's bigger than normal, right?" She honestly didn't know what was consider normal for men. It was, after all, her first time seeing a male's penis that erect.

Hiccup shrugged and went back to looking at her. "It's normal for me. Maybe slightly bigger than others." He went back to kissing her, taking his hands to roam her bare skin making sure she was still turned on and wanting him. While doing this he pressed his dick against her opening, but he was only able to rub against her and tease her clit having her become even wetter.

She groaned and her hands ended up grazing along his biceps and resting on the back of his shoulders. "Of course I pick the guy who has the biggest dick in the village," she thought, half amusing and half terrifying herself. Though all that went out the window as he continued his ministration and she slowly started to join back in bucking up against him as well.

Both were panting as the grinded into one another. Hiccups pre-cum mixing with her own. They were so caught up in their own pleasure they didn't realize that they should have slowed down even just for a fraction of a second. Both calling out to each other begging the other for more, until they both gasped and froze themselves in place.

"Oh, shit," Hiccup shook as he looked down at the hips to see that with their carelessness his cock was plunged inside Eira's pussy. His shocked green eyes locked with her frighten blue ones. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded easing her breathing. "I think so."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He waited for a response, but when he didn't hear one, he knew he over did it. "I'm going to pull out and make sure you're fine."

Again she nodded.

He bit his lip and held back a moan as he moved slowly out of her, but immediately stopped when she screamed.

"Thor almighty!"

"I'm sorry," he was quick to apologize. "Dear Gods I really did hurt her," he thought as he looked at her. Eira's eyes were tightly closed and she was raggedly breathing. When she seemed calmer he warned her that he was going to try to pull out again. Once again he stopped when she yelled.

"Fuck!"

"I'm sorry."

Eira looked up at him and when she regained her voice she asked her Chief a question that took him by surprise. "Why…Why does it feel so good?"

She could hear the gears in his head turning as she waited for an answer.

"What?" he paused and then asked his own, "Wait, you're not in any pain?"

She shook her head still slightly out of breath from the feeling.

"This feels good?"

The woman smiled up at him and touched his cheek gently. "Yes, Chief. It feels… amazing. Different, but defiantly better than it fi was my fingers."

Those words relaxed him, but it also made his cock twitch inside her making a moan escape her. "Does this mean you don't want me to pull out? You don't want to stop?"

"Please don't. I _need_ you to continue Chief."

Hiccup grinned and nodded, he quickly kissed her and as soon as his lips met hers he plunged himself deep inside. That kiss captured both of their moans as Hiccup rocked his hips slowly making his cock go in and out of her at the same pace. He broke the kiss to groan and catch his breath. He grinded his teeth as he hissed in pleasure, "Gods you feel so good."

He picked up his pace making her voice grow louder and her back arched. One of his hands held her thin waist as the other decided to play with her exposed breast. He began to fall in love with the way her tight walls would clamp around him as he pinched and teased her nipples. And when his siren begged him to go faster he couldn't help but to oblige her. Though with Hiccup to go faster it also meant to go harder. With both hands having a good hold on her slender hips Hiccup was soon diving into his own pleasure. All he could focus on was her screaming moans of delight and the fact that she would tighten up on his thick cock, almost like she was inadvertently trying to milk the cum out of him. Then he pulled her into him as he slammed his whole length inside her dripping cunt.

Eira went limp as soon he did that. Her eyes looking up at him completely confused and she panted.

Hiccup noticed and slowed down, but never stopping his soft thrust. "What's wrong?" he panted.

"What was that?"

Hiccup didn't understand.

"What you did. When you pushed all the way?"

His brain function was a little slower now as he tried to decipher what she meant. When it dawned on him a slow smirk formed. "Oh, you mean this?" He demonstrated it again as he pushed himself all the way in with one swoop making her gasp.

"Yes! Yes! That!" she arched her back pushing his cock further inside if that was possible.

Hiccup leaned down to whisper in her ear, while tediously grinding into her. "That my dear Eira is the tip of my dick teasing the entrance of your womb." He kissed her cheek as he pulled out, just an inch, and slammed it back to hit the same spot again. She silently moaned and he asked, "Does it feel good?"

"I-I don't know."

He pulled back at that answer and kissed her gently. "I'll try not to do that then."

She nodded and soon the man above her began his magic, turning her back into his moldable clay that could only call out to him. When he got back into his rough and ragged rhythm that hit every spot perfect inside her she noticed the tight band inside her was becoming tighter and about to break.

"Chief! Oh, Gods!"

"Eira," he called out knowing what she was wanting to say. He especially felt it as her walls began to quiver around him almost begging him to coat her with his seed. "Gods, please just give me a few more seconds," he thought as he continue to thrust into her.

It didn't happen though. Eira held onto Hiccup digging her nails lightly into his back. She arched and called out to him as she came. It was a few thrust later that Hiccup followed suit. Pushing against the entrance he seemed to try to coat every inch of her womb with his seed.

Now both adults were out of breath and were in the own firework haze as the slowly came down from their pleasure high. Hiccup's limp dick fell out of her when he moved to lay beside her. Not only that but the mix of both their cum made its way to flow out of Eira. Again though, neither could care less at the aftermath. What Hiccup did however would have made the young woman blush if she was in the right state of mind.

The Chief had pulled her to his side and gently held her. He buried his nose into her dark brown hair as her head rested on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist and their legs slowly intertwined with one another. The last thing that was said before either drifted off to sleep was from Hiccup, though Eira had the same thought.

"Please. Don't let this be a dream."

 **A/N: Sorry for making everyone wait, but thank you to everyone who kept encouraging me to write this story along with others. I worked a lot on these next chapters in all my stories on my break and I can't wait to share them with all of you. Please review.**


	6. Day 36

**Day 36:**

He was in a panic. It was before dawn, the sun hadn't even risen yet and he was in a panic. He looked up and he looked down. Hell, he looked all around and he still couldn't find the person. All that kept crossing his mind was that they were hurt and that he needed to find them. So with no help from the still sleeping villagers, Toothless went to search of his rider.

His scent was faint but it was enough of a trail that he could follow. It confused him that he was led all over the place but he did stop in a peculiar area. His scent was really strong along with another's. It was defiantly female and one that Toothless had smelled before on his rider. The two scents separated though and he continued to follow his rider's. His path was all over the place again until he gained the same human female's scent mixed with his males. That was when he was on a straight beeline to a hut. He looked at it in confusion. His scent was very strong and Toothless knew Hiccup was in there but he didn't know why. Testing the door with his paw he saw that it opened and he carefully made his way inside.

The dragon defiantly found his rider in there all sprawled out in the hay naked like the day he was born. What caught the Night Fury's attention more was the heavy scent of the same female on his human. Getting closer he figured out why. She was curled up next to him. Moving even closer and sniffing the female, the dragon figured out exactly why their scents were so mixed together.

Eira groaned. Whatever was blowing on her needed to stop. Sleepily she rolled over hoping that it was her position that caused the annoyance. Though it only became worse because her long hair was now tickling her face and nose. She groaned still trying to keep her sleep intact, "Will you stop." Her hand waved in the air to stop whatever it was, but when she hit it and heard a growl she snapped her eyes open. Slowly she sat up and when she turned her head she was faced with the narrow green eyes of the Night Fury. She didn't dare breathe as she felt the warm air hit her bare skin. All her prayers were going to every god and Goddess she could think of so she wouldn't do anything to upset the deadly dragon that was currently glaring at her. Carefully on her hands and knees, she put distance between the older male and dragon. Their eyes never leaving each other as Eira collected her clothes and the black reptile made his way to curl around his rider. Still ever-cautious she stood up, clothes in hand and backed up against the shed's door. Once she found the handle she bolted. Eira ran out of the storehouse naked until she reached her home.

Toothless stared at the closing door very confused. He would have kept the female warm too is she wouldn't have left in such a rush. In the end, it didn't matter to him. He just wrapped his tail around his rider, who didn't seem to mind either.

Eira was huffing as she leaned against the side of her house. That was too close for comfort. She never wanted to be in a situation like that again it was causing her heart to pound in her chest too much. She closed her eyes as she tried to put herself in a calmer place and there was only one place that could ever be. The only problem was that she was completely naked. She forced herself to get dress and as she was doing that she realized she forgot the one thing she didn't want too. The young maiden cursed and knew she had to go inside to grab something to hold her hair back. It was just the fact that she knew her parents would be up by now and she didn't want to explain why she was coming inside let alone why she was up so early. There was no other choice in the matter. She opened her front door and was greeted by her mother.

"Eira? You're up early aren't you dear?"

"Yeah, I am," she sighed trying to sneak her way towards her room.

The daughter never made it and she clearly looked worse than what she had thought because her mother stopped her. She touched her cheek and spoke softly. "Are you feeling okay little dove?"

Eira only nodded. She couldn't tell her mother what actually happened or how it even occurred. But Eira was remembering. She was remembering exactly how her Chief looked above her and how well he could use those hands of his to turn her into mush. The blush was rising in her cheeks and she could only pray her mother didn't see.

Whether she did or not Merida came up with her own solution for her daughter. "Did you have another bad dream?"

Again she only nodded. "Where's dad?"

"In the orchard," she answered and brushed her daughter's bangs back to kiss her forehead. It was a little childish, but it did seem to make the young female feel better. The mother gave her a sweet smile and said, "You two always seem to have these dreams at the same time."

"I don't know how you don't." Eira stated a little jealous at her mother's wonderful sleep patterns. Yet that's when she learned something new about the woman in front of her.

"I do," she looked away, guilty that she was admitting it to her little girl. Merida shook her head and put that smile back on her face while look at her child. "But they are not as bad as yours or your father's. Now go grab your hairpin and help your dad with the apples."

"But mom," she wanted to comfort her mother now more than ever, but she was shushed.

Her finger was held in the air silencing her. Then she turned her daughter towards the bedroom. "Not a word. Go put your hair up and then go to the orchard to help your father. Understood?"

Eira chuckled, "Yes, mother."

"Good." Merida watched her daughter disappeared and she tried to shake those dark thoughts away. She never wanted to see her family in that position ever again.

It was in the orchard where Eira found her father trying his best to climb up the narrow ladder. She had to hold back a laugh when she heard him curse and then kicked the tool for being unstable.

"Useless fucking thing," he muttered.

"It's not useless dad. You just put it in a bad spot." The young female easily picked up the ladder and moved it on more solid ground. The ends of it digging into the soil so it wouldn't wobble. She then climbed up the wooden ladder with ease and began searching through the apples for ones that were ready to be picked.

The father shook his head, "Or I'm getting too old for this type of work." He picked up the basket that was full and switched it was an empty one. "Pretty good load here."

The young girl hummed in acknowledgment before sliding down the ladder with ease. She took the heavy basket away from him and when she did, he stretched his back until he felt it crack.

"Yeah, defiantly getting too old."

Eira rolled her eyes dumping the fruit into a large wheel barrel. "You're not that old. Besides, that's why I'm here." She beamed at him.

The father smiled, "That I do, but you have to remember being a farmer wasn't always my job. Old war wounds do tend to act up now and then."

Her face became placid as she unknowingly moved her hand to touch her shoulder, "I know dad."

Illfuss sighed and tried to change the subject. He noticed her appearance and asked, "Say are you not using the hairpin today?"

That threw Eira for a loop as she nervously played with the tie that held her hair back in a low ponytail. "Um, no. just wanted to try something new."

He eyes her suspiciously before joking, "Are you sure you didn't lose it?"

Her eyes popped open wide, "What! No!" She took a moment to calm down, "I just wanted to try to fit in I guess."

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He noticed that shew as focused on the fruit and gently turned her head to look at him. "Eira," he said softly, "are you settling in okay here? I mean I thought you said you were making friends."

She pulled away and told him, "I am dad. Like I said just something new." She shrugged and brushed a couple of loose strands behind her ear.

He nodded. "Well if that the case I think it's better your hair was up when working."

"I'm starting to get that impression of that," she sighed as she tried to keep her hair from falling out of the tie.

"That's why you have the hairpin," he chimed. "Unless you really did lose it?" he questioned her again though this time he was a little bit more serious. "Because if you did and a boy gives it back…"

She cut him off, "Don't you start. I didn't lose it." She tightened the tie in her hair and went back to picking apples. Besides, it wasn't consider lost if she knew exactly where it was and exactly who had it. She just had to get it back somehow…

His lips were curling into a soft smile as he slept. The smile was about to grow larger when he curled around the warm body he was next to but was short-lived when an awful smell reached him. He knew that smell of course and his face contorted as he began to wake.

"Gods Toothless," he groaned, "seriously with the fish breath. I thought we cured that years ago." He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes looking at his friend. When realizing he was looking at his dragon he was taken back. "Toothless?!" Quickly he looked around his surroundings and was relieved he was still in the storehouse. That left one question open: Where was his companion from last night? The Chief scanned the room and only saw his clothes scattered near him and he let out a defeated sigh. He fell back into the side of his dragon's soft belly. Deep down Hiccup knew what had happened between them wasn't a dream but knowing Eira had disappeared somewhere in the middle of the night made him feel like he did when he was a young boy once more. He closed his eyes and sighed. "At least I was able to have one night with her," he thought. He took the moment with his thoughts before deciding he needed to get ready for the day.

He pulled up his pants, put on his one boot and checked on his prosthetic. The next stage to his dressing was to grab his belt. It was over where his shirt was. After putting on his shirt he went to reach for the belt. As he grabbed it he instantly released it with a yelp. He sucked on the section of his pam before inspecting it. Seeing that he was fine he then went to figure out what could have stabbed him. He felt like an idiot when spotting the hairpin. Her hairpin. Another sigh left him as he twirled the accessory between his fingers.

Hiccup wasn't sure what he was going to do with it. He knew he had to return it but he wasn't sure if she would even want to see him. The thought even crossed his mind that the pin wasn't that important if she left it behind. Though that was dismissed because he remembered how she reacted when he took it out. He had to return it.

He was fixing his cloak to his shoulder when the door to the storage room opened. It made him jumped but he calmed down when realizing that it was another villager. One that had sacks of feed to place inside.

The villager, however, was very confused to see the man there, "Chief?"

"Hey there Sven," he chuckled nervously as he brushed off some hay that clung to his clothes.

Still confused the man asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"What am I doing in here?" Hiccup asked and he tried to stall as he came up with an explanation. He even looked at Toothless to help. In the end, he did tell the man something. Whether it was believable or not Hiccup could only hope. "Um, I'm just… inventory? Yes, that's it. Just taking some inventory. Seeing what supplies are low and what we need to replenish." He nodded almost trying to convince himself of the lie too.

The man put down the cargo he was carrying debating whether he should believe that man's story. Yet, seeing no reason not to, he just shrugged off his weird behavior. "Well, I can give that type of report to you by the end of the day if you like?"

Hiccup agreed and was leading Toothless and himself outside. He stopped however when the man spoke again.

"Though if you want my advice. You may want to go to the fields to get an account over there."

That made the Chief a little concern, "Is there something wrong with our crops?"

The Viking shrugged, "Depends on who you ask."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He hauled another sack into place, "Means some of the men think that our hauls are pretty good for an island with dragons."

"The others?" Hiccup asked.

"Others? More like the Osterburgs." The man said, "They think that we aren't producing enough before the freeze." He paused before continuing, "Still the way we're going through chicken feed it wouldn't be a bad idea to hear them out."

Hiccup nodded very concern with what he just heard. It was the first he was hearing of this problem and although he could conclude that the people didn't see it as a problem he still needed to be sure. He made his way towards the fields with Toothless in tow.

When reaching them he told Toothless to wait on the outskirts. He tended to get excited when seeing some fresh pick produce and with being a good size dragon he could easily disturb the production of the workers. Hiccup was greeted by a few of the men and women but he was trying to find the few that ran the workload of this area. When seeing them he gave a short wave, "Morning gentlemen."

"Morning Chief."

"What do we owe the honor of seeing you?"

Hiccup didn't know if that was a compliment since there were possibly hiding a potential problem, but he took it as such. "Just checking on a few things."

"Anything we can help with?"

"Actually was checking on the production level of the crops. Some of the villagers were a little concern especially with the freeze coming." He noticed the sideways glances and how the men were now grumbling under their breath. "Is there a problem?"

"No Chief not at all," one of them answered. "Just who was the person complaining? If you don't mind us asking?"

Hiccup knew that tone but tried not to let it bother him. "One of the animal handlers. They are having a slight problem with some of the feed and that made me wonder if there was a problem out here since we produce our own."

The Vikings seemed to drop their suspicion and were going back to joking with themselves and the Chief. They claimed that everything was fine and the low feed was caused by feeding the animals too much.

The Chief hummed in acknowledgment but it still concerned him now more than ever since they seemed to be on guard earlier with his questions. That led him to ask them even more. "Say one of the handlers did happen to mention someone I should talk too. I believe they said their name was Oysterbog."

"You mean Osterburg?" one of them asked with a hint of disdain in the name.

"Yes," Hiccup acted surprised, "silly me that's it. Do you know where they might be?"

They all seemed to give each other glances almost silently asking one another if they should even tell him. One thankfully did before Hiccup's annoyance level grew. He had to figure out what was the tension between everyone here. "They should be in the orchards. They tend to hang out there."

Hiccup nodded and went to head in that direction.

When arriving near the fruit trees the Chief saw a few more Vikings going about their daily business. He went up to a woman who was sorting fruit and asked her where he could find Osterburg.

The woman smiled, "Do you mean the father or daughter?"

That caught the male very off guard because as soon as she mentioned the young maiden all he could remember was how she looked underneath him just hours ago. He physically shook his head to clear those thoughts. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you want to see Illfuss or Eira Osterburg? They both work out here," she explained to him.

"Um, I'm not sure," he stated. Though he would have happily told the woman he would like to see Eira. He just didn't know if it was the right timing to do so. Especially, if she went out of her way to sneak away from him last night.

The worker tapped her chin thinking before answering him. "You may want to see the daughter."

"Why is that?"

"Well, she was one of the volunteers after the war. One of the best is what I hear from my cousin."

"Really?" he was slightly astonished by that fact. In fact, that was the first he ever heard that type of compliment used for her. He was even more surprised that no one told him about this. He would have put her in charge of a few things if he knew she had this talent.

The Viking nodded, "Oh yes, according to him she found out ways to help keep the plants healthier and produce more. He says she might have been blessed with the touch of the goddess, Gefjun herself though he only boast that because of the crush he has on her." She giggled at the comment, but became serious, "That's not why I suggest to see her though."

"Why did you?"

"The lass had some concerns about our fields a while back. When she went to talk to the others about it they turned her away. Claim it wasn't worth any worry." She paused and her face slowly turned into fretfulness. Her brows were forward and she looked like she was determining whether she should tell him something. She didn't though. "But since you're here I just assume that it is going through the grapevine and you might want to talk to the source."

Hiccup study her waiting to hear more. "Might have heard something."

She nodded smiling, "Well, I'm not sure where she would be, but I know her father is by the apple trees. He likes to be around them." She pointed to the part of the orchard he would be. "Check with him and he can show you where she might be."

Again Hiccup nodded, said his thanks, and left.

Illfuss was dumping another basket of apples when he spotted the Chief. "Now what is he doing here?"

"Who's he dad?" Eira asked looking down at her father from the top of the ladder. She followed the direction he was looking at and immediately stiffen and hid behind the lush branches of the apple trees. "Oh Gods, please tell me he didn't see me," she thought. As she hid she closed her eyes and the memory of last night flooded her. That is when she prayed harder that the Chief didn't notice her. She couldn't take the awkwardness of facing him after the night they had. Then it dawned on her why he might be there and she hoped it wasn't so. "Oh, Gods if he returns my hairpin to my father we might as well be dragon chow."

"Um excuse me, sir," Hiccup spoke, "You wouldn't happen to be Illfuss Osterburg, would you?"

"I am," he said and listen as the Chief apologized for not knowing him properly. Illfuss just smiled, "It's no trouble, sir. You are a busy man with more than just one tribe to know."

That didn't mean the feeling of guilt didn't wash over Hiccup, "That's no excuse, but thank you. However, I am trying to get better with everyone's names and faces."

The apple farmer looked at the Chief and knew that the small talk was a slight distraction. "But I bet my good boots that's not why you came out here, is it?"

Hiccup was impressed the man was wiser than what others claimed him to be. "Not it isn't actually."

"Then how can I help you Chief?"

The dragon rider was use to asking requests from his people by now, but for some reason, he felt like a young kid again shuffling his feet with his gaze cast downward. "It's your daughter," he started.

The father's tone became defensive when she was brought up. "Is she in some sort of trouble?"

Up in the trees hearing the whole conversation Eira still hid. All that went through her head was, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Oh no, sir, she's not." Hiccup tried to keep him calm, "In fact, she might have a problem for me. Heard that there might be a few hurdles we might have to face in the fields."

The father was still on his guard, "She didn't mean anything by that. It's no need to cause for concern."

Those words did cause Hiccup to be concerned. "Either way, I would like to hear what she has to say."

"And the others have already heard her and made their decision," he snapped. "Everything is fine. So with all due respect Chief, you don't need to see her." He gave a stern look to him hoping it would deter him away.

It didn't and Hiccup hated to play this card but he had no choice if he wanted to get his answers. "Are you denying the Chief?"

The man grinded his teeth keeping up his glare. "If the situation has already been addressed then there is no need to drag her out. So yes I'm denying the Chief. Now please leave."

Hiccup listened and watched the man. It was clear that he was just protecting her but he didn't understand why. He thought he knew everything that went on in the island, yet the statements he had been hearing and the way the father was acting was a clear indicator that he didn't know anything. "Illfuss," he calmly called, "I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just heard that there might be a problem and some villagers' say your daughter is the best person to ask for help."

He listened to the Chief's words and after a few moments he let out a sigh, "Do you where the Hobbgobbler's nesting grounds were last year?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Go there. She should be around."

"Thank you" was all he said before heading in that direction which wasn't far from the section where they were at.

When far enough away Eira slipped down the ladder and went to check on her father. "You know you didn't have to challenge him like that. He is the Chief."

The father was emotionless but stern when answering her. "Chief or not I will not allow anyone to speak to you the same way those men did weeks ago." He placed his hands on her shoulders and lovingly told her, "I promised I will protect you. I was just making sure…"

She smiled, "I don't think you need to protect me from him." A small hint of blush reached her cheeks. It made the father raise an eyebrow, but he was cut off before questioning her. "I think I can tell him what we should do in the fields."

"Do you feel comfortable enough to do that? Do you think he will even hear you out?"

Eira thought about it and soon nodded, "If he wants to take care of his village like he claims I think he will at least entertain what I have to say."

He nodded, "Go then. He is waiting for you."

Hiccup stood there in the field of an old dragon nursery being very careful not to have his foot caught within the loose soil. The puzzle that had formed this morning was one he was not prepared for but now had to be solved and answered. Though he was slightly uneasy by it all knowing he had to meet the woman who didn't want to be around him after last night. He swallowed a lump in his throat and his nimble fingers played with the hairpin that was stuck in his belt. Memories of her last night kept playing several times to get rid of them. "Stop it," he mumbled under his breath, "You need to stop thinking about her."

"Chief?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice and spun around to see her standing there. A look of nervousness and a very clear red blush across her cheeks as she looked at him. And he too could feel the heat of his own blush when looking at her. They stood there looking at one another, it being very clear that they were feeling awkward and not knowing what to say. Hiccup completely forgetting why he was there in the first place and instead of wanting to ask what had happened last night to make her leave. She, however, beat him to it and asked first.

"My father says you were concern about something?"

He nodded, but then shook his head. "No, I actually heard you had some concerns of your own. Do you want to discuss them?"

She sighed and fidgeted with her hands and before he could ask what was on her mind she blurted it out. "We need to build another orchard. We aren't producing enough to keep up with the demand and if we try to push what we have then it will get worse and soon we will be getting trade goods instead of harvesting our own."

Hiccup blinked, but she continued.

"And I suggest we plant lamb's ear around the fields and orchards to help keep some pest and dragons away."

"Lamb's ear?" he asked. "That works on dragons?"

"A little. Mostly on Hobbgobblers who are causing the most trouble for us."

"Why wasn't I told about any of this?" Hiccup asked.

It made Eira sigh, "Because most of the other farmers don't see it as a problem and they made it very clear that they don't want to hear about this again. According to them, this is what happens when living with dragons."

"But you think differently?"

She bobbed her head. "With my experience in the other villages and what I did with them, I would say we are the least producing farmers in the Archipelago."

That did not sit well with him. Berk was supposed to be the beacon of all the other tribes. The symbol and example on what everyone should try to be and if they couldn't even produce the foods they need with dragons then it could be seen as dragons were the problem and shouldn't be within villages. "What can we do about this?"

"Like I said we can plant Lamb's ear around the fields and trees. It will detour the dragons from wanting to snack."

"Okay what else?"

She smiled at that before stepping a little further away in the old nesting grounds. Hiccup eyeing her carefully. "Now Hobbgobblers may like to snack on the vegetables, but their old nesting sites make it a great place to plant new trees."

The Chief was confused, "Don't they come back to them though?"

"Not Hobbgobblers. They like to make a new nest every nesting season to attract new females and hatchlings chew on old root systems to help with their teeth. Which makes it easier for us. The ground becomes looser and the soil richer. It all helps new trees that are planted to grow healthier and healthier trees means more fruit."

"Means we would have more before a freeze and more to trade," he said and took the time to consider the proposal she had set up. He asked a few more questions and she did her best to answer, but one question she didn't expect. "Do you want to be in charge of the project?"

"What?"

He smiled, "Well, it is your idea. You have every right to lead the project if you so desire."

She was taken back and really confused, "but I thought that you would-"

"I delegate Eira. It's how I can keep things running around here. So do you want the position?" he waited for her response and watch her body language. Knowing it from personal experience he seemed to know the answer.

He blue eyes looked at him and she quietly told him, "I'm sorry. I don't think I will be able to." She seemed disappointed and sad when telling him, "They wouldn't listen to me even if you order them too." She didn't feel right looking at him and instead looked at her hands. She only did when his callous fingers touched her chin gently and tilted it up.

"I get it," he said softly. "Believe me."

His green eyes told the truth to her and the way he was staring at her made her heart beat faster. The blush she had earlier was slowly forming back. Her head barely nodded at him.

With his fingers still holding her chin he felt it though. Hiccup also noticed how close they were to each other and how her cheeks became rosier. How her breath hitched if his thumb slightly brushed against her bottom lip. He never even notice that he was leaning closer to her until his free hand grazed her hairpin that he still held. He pulled away from her and sighed. He was almost afraid that she felt that he was still pushing himself on her.

In reality she was only confused. Eira thought he was going to kiss her again. Something she was hopeful for.

Hiccup pulled out the pin and held it out to her. Sadly he told her, "You left this."

She blinked and took it from him. "I did." Then sheepishly continued, "I must have left it when I rushed out this morning."

"Yeah," he felt defeated until her words finally sunk in. He snapped to attention and repeated her words. "This morning?"

Eira backed her words up as she started to twist her dark hair into a low bun.

"So she didn't leave in the middle of the night," he thought, "she actually stayed with me." That rejuvenated him and when he looked back at her, she was having trouble with her hair. He stepped up to help. When his hands touched hers, the girl froze. He whispered in her ear, "Let me help."

The words said sent a shiver down her spine, "You don't have too."

"Did you forget?" he smirked and she blinked slowly at him. He moved behind her and leaned in close to her ear once more. In a hushed tone, he told her, "No task is too small when it comes to helping the people." His fingertips combed through her hair and gathering her locks.

Another shiver ran past her and it caused her eyes to slide closed. She gasped, "Yes, Chief."

Hiccup was able to easily put her hair into the style she wanted, yet he didn't stop touching her as his hands traveled to her shoulders. His thumbs rotated in small slow circles causing her head to roll to one side exposing her neck. His lips brushed against her creamy skin as he slowly moved down from her ear to her shoulder, pushing away any fabric that obstructed his task. A hushed moan escaped her. It was a sound he could listen to for hours again. He lightly nipped at the junction of her neck.

This made her panted, "Chief."

"Yes, Eira," he asked his voice becoming more rugged with desire. His hand were moving down towards her lips but froze just above her waistline when hearing her.

"What are you doing?"

He quickly pulled away hoping he didn't cause her too much distress with his actions. He felt a little sick when stepping back and moving away from her. Before she said anything else he apologized, "I'm so sorry." He rushed out of there after speaking and leaving her very jumbled and hot by his touch.

"What," she breathed, "What just happened?" Her hand lightly touching the spot where his lips were. Her brain trying to process the even. Eira couldn't fathom what had spooked him but with the sun still in the sky, she knew she still had work to do and didn't have time to worry about the Chief's actions.

His pace was quick and he didn't stop to talk to anyone. He felt like gagging only when he made it to his dragon.

Toothless automatically saw the distress of his friend and was concerned, but all his rider did was climb onto his back and told him to head home.

On the flight back, Hiccup still felt sick and the voice in his head kept berating him. "How could I do that? Take advantage of her." When they landed he stepped off Toothless when the thought struck him. "Did I do that to her last night? Oh, Gods." His green eyes went wide with horror as he realized he might have done that. For all, he knew she was only saying yes to him because he was the Chief. He used his title and power to satisfy his own carnal desires. He ran to the side of his house leaning against it with one hand as he tried not to hurl. He was like that for a few minutes and thankfully nothing came up. He did brush his hair back as he regained his composures and reassured his dragon. What he wasn't expecting was another holding onto the same concern.

"Hiccup are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom," he flashed her a smile and explained a fake lie. "I think I just need a break for today."

The mother looked at her son eyeing him to make sure he was alright. Not seeing a reason to think otherwise she spoke again, "Well, if you're taking a break do you want to accompany me on a flight?" Cloudjumper walked around her and she gently scratched under his chin.

Hiccup smiled. "That sounds great. But do you think your old bones can keep up?" he teased, hopping back on Toothless.

Valka scoffed, "It's not my bones you need to worry about." She then effortlessly jumped and twisted on the back of her large dragon-like she was a teenager. "It's yours."

The Stormcutter took off when she was secured making the Chief laugh and his Night Fury trying to catch up.

 **A/n: Sorry about the late update everyone I know I said I would have this chapter up earlier, but a car accident and a loss of a job can really put you behind. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review.**


End file.
